The present invention relates to an impact energy absorber provided on a steering wheel or on an instrument panel in a vehicle. The impact energy absorber according to the present invention is plastically deformed by an impact force, so that the energy of the impact force is thereby absorbed. Particularly, the present invention relates to an impact energy absorber which can absorb a constant quantity of impact energy even if the incident angle of the impact force thereon varies.
A conventional impact energy absorber provided on a steering wheel has a square, sheet metal pillar section, for example, as disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei. 4-166449. However, if the incident angle of the impact force varies so that the impact force acts on an edge portion of the square pillar and, therefore, through a corner thereof, the plastic deformation behavior of the impact energy absorber can vary. Therefore, the quantity of impact energy absorbed can also vary in the impact energy absorber. It has been therefore necessary to design the impact energy absorber in accordance with the steering wheel structure on which the impact energy absorber is disposed. Accordingly, the provision of the impact energy absorber has a small degree of design freedom.